


Arrabbiata (UF Papyrus/UT Sans Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Kedgeup drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Undertale Sans - Relationship
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Arrabbiata (UF Papyrus/UT Sans Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> The final drabble for the 100 follower drabbles! This is the top pairing and top kink from the poll, so now I know what people like. ^_^ And I do hope you like this.

“Sans.” 

“Master.” Sans sat in the middle of his living room, legs folded under him as he sat on his knees. Edge smiled and glanced around the house. 

“I got your message. Your brother is out?” 

“All night, master,” Sans replied eyelights glued to the floor. Despite his meek pose, he almost vibrated with energy. Edge’s soul thumped quickly, as well, while he thought of all the things they could do with a night and a house to themselves. 

“Very good. Greet me properly, then.” 

Sans almost leapt forward on his hands and knees to crawl over to Edge. When he reached him he lowered his skull and nuzzled it against Edge’s boots, turning his skull to look up at Edge with a heated eyelight. Edge watched him, licking his teeth. 

“Yes, so good,” he cooed, crouching down to pet Sans across his skull and down his back to his raised pelvis. Sans moaned and pressed into his touch. Edge teased the soft magic he found there for a moment before standing straight again. Looking down at Sans sent a thrill through him. 

“Master, please...” Sans begged him.

“Have you earned my touch?” Edge asked in reply. Sans whimpered and sat up, reaching for Edge’s belt. Edge put his arms behind his back, letting them hang loosely as his hips shifted forward. 

He enjoyed Sans’s sigh as he got the buckle and zipper open and pulled out Edge’s cock. He was already hard, and had been since he packed his bag to come over, imagining what all he could do to Sans.

Sans, who was now swallowing his dick, soft tongue sliding over the length and a moan rumbling through it. Edge held still, letting Sans work on him even though he wanted so badly to thrust into his mouth. Edge almost always let his enthusiasm get the better of him, physically dominating Sans and rushing to completion. Tonight they could take their time. 

Sans certainly seemed to like it, bobbing his skull over the length with a series of pleased hums and moans. He was playing it pretty safe, however. 

“Is that the deepest you can go?” Edge did his best to sound unaffected by the incredibly effective blowjob. Sans paused and looked up at him. He stared at Edge as his skull inched towards Edge’s pelvis. His throat squeezed around the head of Edge’s cock as he went. It won a deep groan from Edge, which he accentuated with stroking his hand along Sans’s skull. He had earned some encouragement. Sans looked up at him, adoring. 

“So good. You’re doing so good. Hold it. Stay there.” Edge cupped the side of Sans’s skull and inched his hips forward. Sans gagged, trembling under Edge’s touch. Tears sprouted on the sides of his sockets. Still, he didn’t draw back. 

Edge pushed deeper, even though Sans’s magic fought against him. Sans was clutching at his legs, pained whimpers muffled by Edge’s cock, but he didn’t tap out. 

The moment Edge’s pelvis tapped the front of Sans’s teeth he drew back. Sans fell back onto his legs, coughing. Edge crouched down, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Sans chuckled hoarsely. “You’re just so big.” He shot Edge a heated look that got him to blush. Scowling so he wouldn’t smile at his sassy sub, he picked the smaller skeleton up and deposited him on the couch. Sans bounced, laughing and coughing at the same time.

“Well, since you’re so interested...”

**Author's Note:**

> I exist on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy), and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/idek_uggy). ^_^


End file.
